Transfiguration Partners
by Creosote
Summary: Blaine is usually very focused in Transfiguration lessons, he works hard and always completes his homework to a great standard. That is until suddenly he's forced to sit and partner with the most arrogant, crude boy in the whole school. Slytherin!Kurt and Gryffindor!Blaine.
1. Partners

_Why hello there! If any of you guys are here from Teachers or TFBA, I apologise for lack of updates. I've just had a bit of writers block and even though it seems I have a ton of spare time, I haven't managed to sit down and get much written. But don't give up! I will get back to them. :)_

_Anyway, here is a little thing that popped into my mind and originated and is basically from roleplaying with my amazing and beautiful pal: Mhairi. She's also my wonderful beta for this fic so yay! Huge thanks to her. She deserves a lot of the credit for this because she's freaking phenomenal. _

_I'm really hoping to get this finished, and I actually seem to have some good ideas for this verse - so if you fancy some Klaine at Hogwarts, then stick around! _

_Big thanks to you all. _

_Prepare for AdorableSquishyInnocentGryffindor!Blaine and SexyStrongConfidentBitOfAJerkSlytherin!Kurt. :}_

_AAAND ENJOY._

_-Megg_

* * *

"We only managed to beat Ravenclaw by twenty points - so really we need a big win in this next match against Slytherin to give us that one up and a better chance at the cup."

Jeff nodded eagerly. "You've got a hard job up against their seeker though. He's the best they've had in a long time."

"I know. I'm just hoping I have keener eyesight than him." He sighed and leaned back in his chair as suddenly, the door would spring open.

"Speak of the devil." Jeff whispered.

Kurt Hummel stalked inside, followed closely by his best friend and resident bitch, Santana Lopez.

Blaine watched as the Slytherin duo moved to take their seats, Kurt's permanent cocky smirk flashed his way for a second before he dropped his bag to the floor and sat down.

"Aha! No." McGonagall's voice suddenly rang above the chatter. "Miss Lopez, Mr Hummel -you are _not _sitting next to each other after last lesson's _incident._"

"What?" Kurt piped up, frown wiping the smug look from his face. "But that was Berry's fault!"

Blaine attempted to stifle his laughter at this. It was quite amusing, after all.

"So Miss Berry aimed that transfiguration charm at her own nose?"

Santana snorted. "It's not as if she could have missed with the size of it."

"Miss Lopez!" McGonagall turned her stern eyes to the Latino girl and then looked further to the front. "You will swap seats with Mr Anderson."

"What, no. Professor-" he'd glance quickly to Jeff and then over at the Slytherin seeker, before turning his eyes back to her. "Please Professor, that's..."

"No arguments. Just swap." she'd clap her hands together as she'd move towards the front. "Quickly!"

He'd scramble to collect his things, grumbling as he'd look once to Jeff and then trailing towards the back, arriving just in time to hear Santana whisper "_Wank_y!" in Hummel's ear before grinning straight at Blaine and striding to the front.

He sat down with a sigh and a quick nod of acknowledgement, noticing the return of Hummel's annoying smirk as Blaine would start to neatly set out his things upon the desk.

"Oh please don't tell me you're OCD."

Blaine looked up at this. "There's a difference between being _tidy_ and being _obsessive."_

"Right." Hummel snorted and turned his eyes to the front, but he was leant back in his chair and fiddling with his quill.

"Like there's also a difference between looking and actually _paying attention_."

"Honey, I appreciate your concern for my studies - but I think I'll be okay." His tone was patronising and his amused leer was back in place. "I only need to get an Acceptable in this stupid subject anyway."

"Well, someone's going to pass their O.W.L's." Blaine muttered sarcastically. "Transfigurations is _kind of_ important you know."

"You're such a bore, Anderson." he replied with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, I can easily get that pass grade without trying. I've always had a knack for Transfigurations."

"Your aspiration is just to achieve it?" The Gryffindor would sigh and shake his head.

"You try too hard, it's exhausting."

Ignoring the comment and looking up to copy down more notes, Blaine managed to catch Jeff's eye to pull a face of disgust.

"Aw. Is it really that terrible sitting next to me? _Diddums_." Kurt said, once more adopting a childish tone as he'd look to him.

Blaine would spin around suddenly to face him, clearly annoyed. "Yes, actually. You seem to be doing very well at living up to your house's stereotype of being an absolute pain in the arse."

Kurt's face lit up in a sly grin as he'd lean in close to whisper. "I know another way I could be a pain in _your_ arse."

Blaine's eyebrows shot straight up and his face would blush a bright red colour. He'd quickly try and put space between them, attempting to ignore Kurt's soft laugh as he'd slowly sit back too.

"Now, you all have to write an essay on this lesson, due in one week. You'll be working in your seating pairs, and I want ten pages, if you please." McGonagall called as the class drew to an end and everyone began to pack away their things.

Kurt would chuckle again as Blaine's head would drop into his hands with a groan. "No, bloody hell."

"Worried you won't be able to resist me, Anderson?" The Slytherin teased as he reached for his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Blaine huffed and dragged his hands down his face, looking back up. "Worried I'll perform some unforgivable spell and get _expelled._"

Kurt's laugh echoed around the room and he leaned closer again, lips brushing the Gryffindor's ear. "I can think of some other unforgivable things that I'd much prefer doing with you."

Gasping and blushing furiously again, Blaine grabbed his bag and hurried over to Jeff, Nick and the rest of his friends. He turned slightly to see the other boy snickering as he linked his arm with Santana and strode out the room, but not before catching his eye and winking suggestively.

Blaine quickly stuck up two fingers at the boy and then turned back to the Gryffindor's.

* * *

They'd arranged to meet in the library the following day to start work on the essay. To say Blaine wasn't looking forwards to it was an understatement.

He arrived slightly late, Transfigurations text book, quill and parchment in hand. Only when wandering further into the library did he find Kurt - sat at a secluded table in the corner, eyes shut as he leant back in the chair, feet crossed and resting on top of the table.

"What time do you call this?" he opened his eyes and smiled slyly at him.

Smoothly sweeping a stray piece of hair back into it's gel, Blaine placed his stuff on the table. He wasn't in the mood for Hummel's attitude today.

"I was at Quidditch practice, thank you very much." he snapped, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist. Sit down, princess."

"Put down you feet, peasant." Blaine retorted.

But Kurt simply grinned. "Ooh, she bites!"

"Hummel, I would really prefer it if you'd use appropriate pronouns." he muttered, moving to shove his feet off the table and finally sitting down.

He'd laugh and sit up straighter. "Oh, _I do_ apologise, your majesty."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine reached down to pull out his notes. "Do you have anything to work with?"

The boy's grin would widen and he'd slap down a few pages of notes adorned with stars and scribbles of '_Mrs St James_.'

"I _borrowed_ Berry's notes."

"She's written down _everything_." Blaine sighed. "This will take hours to go through and pick out what we need."

"Hey. It's better than you. You barely wrote anything from that lesson. _And I wonder why_."

Blaine would jolt upright as he'd suddenly feel a foot brushing up against his ankle. He shot the Slytherin a glare, before composing himself and answering.

"Because I didn't need to. We covered Animagi last year."

Kurt shrugged and leaned back again. "Then surely you'll have no trouble picking out what we need from her rubbish."

"Of course I won't." Blaine huffed. "But I'm not doing all of this by myself. I'm pretty sure I recall McGonagall saying we had to work _together._"

"How are we supposed to work _together_ when you keep shuffling away from me?" His eyes would sparkle mischievously as he tilted his head, watching Blaine curiously.

"I think the question should be _how are we supposed to work together when you keep trying to distract me?"_

"But it's working." He grinned again widely. "I love how easily you become flustered."

"No. It is _not_." Sitting up even straighter, the Gryffindor would raise an eyebrow. "You've got a mighty big ego there, Hummel. Not everything's about you."

Leaning across the table again, Kurt rested his head in his hands.

"So you're saying that blush you get whenever I say or do something slightly rude is simply because it's hot in here?" A laugh. "You're innocent, Blaine. And I find it oddly arousing."

"I've just been on a broom-" He'd stop himself, glaring at Kurt again and attempting to hide his blush. "-practicing Quidditch. Flying makes everyone's face red."

"But there it is again."

"You can't just.. just tell someone you're aroused!"

"Why don't you prove it to me then? Prove that you're really not affected by me."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Blaine frowned.

"Do you think I picked the most secluded part of the library so that it'd be easier to study? Really, Blaine. Think."

Blaine quickly leaned back, crossing his arms and trying to quickly regulate his breathing. "Okay, no. Nope, quit it Hummel."

A raised eyebrow. "But if you really aren't affected by me, if you're not the _slightest_ bit turned on right now - a kiss wouldn't faze you at all."

Before Blaine could even think, Kurt was behind him and leaning over to whisper against his ear. "Or would it?"

He'd stiffen, stumbling over his words. "I-I'm not wasting my f-first kiss on a Slytherin like y-you."

"Your first kiss?"

Kurt placed his arms on the chair, pressing his lips to the shorter boys ear, breath hot against his skin.

"_Ugh_,_ Blaine. You utter_ _tease._"

Quickly the chair would be shoved back, hitting Kurt in the stomach and making him double over.

"Ooft!"

"That's it, Hummel! Leave me alone for crying out loud!"

He hesitated for a moment, not having meant to push the chair back so hard, but then spun on his heel and raced out of the library.

"Blaine - wait!" Kurt called after him, then fell back against the bookcase. "Oh for Christ's sake." Kurt would groan and then slowly move to pack away all the stuff from the table.

* * *

He'd leave the library and round the corner, almost walking into the exact boy who'd fled just seconds ago.

"I need my notes."

He watched as Kurt pulled them from his satchel, handing them over.

"Are you alright?"

The Slytherin's eyes flickered up at this, but he covered his moment of confusion with a harsh laugh and sneer. "I'm fine, trust me."

"If you say so."

They stood awkwardly for a second before Blaine took a step back to leave.

"I'll just do the paper on my own."

"Right."

"I'll just... go now then."

"Wait." Kurt reached for his wrist, holding him back for a second.

"Look... I'm sorry okay? I get that you're like a cheesy romantic kind of guy or whatever. But let me just give you a little advice. That's not how this shit works. It's not like we see in the films or in books - so you might as well just forget about finding your _perfect first kiss._"

Blaine would turn, slightly shocked - stopping in his attempt at pulling away his arm.

"Well... I'd at least like to be kissed by someone who _means_ it. It doesn't have to be all roses and butterbeer, but I'm not some piece of meat."

Kurt's smirk would have returned once more, a simple way of concealing his real thoughts, and he'd shrug.

"Whatever you say."

He'd smoothly release Blaine's wrist and then spin around on his heel and walk off.

Frowning, the Gryffindor would watch as he strode away. There was something off about that last smirk - something not so confident and sure. Something not at all like what he was used to from the _mighty_ Kurt Hummel.


	2. Quidditch

**So it's been a week since the first chapter and I really wanted to get this updated. But this means it hasn't been beta'd yet. I apologise if there's any mistakes and such. But yeah! **

**There's so much to come in this verse that I'm excited about so if you are enjoying it so far, PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND STUFF. It'll make my life. **

**Thanks to Mhairi for being freaking awesome.**

**There's very slight suggestions of the sexual nature in this, and the next chapter there will be smut. **

**But I'll shut up now. -ENJOY**

**(Oh and I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.)**

**-Megg**

* * *

Sitting at breakfast a couple of mornings after, Blaine would look up as the owl's flew in from the roof tops, carrying with them the morning post.

Attempting subtlety, he peered over at the Slytherin table. Kurt would be grinning and laughing at something Noah Puckerman had just said, but glancing up - their eyes met.

A flirtatious wink and then Kurt looked away as an owl landed in front of him. His hands worked quickly at untying the note and he opened it smoothly as the owl flew off.

_Meet me by the lake -Blaine._

Santana snuck a look over Kurt's shoulder and then mouthed '_wanky_' very clearly across the hall.

Was that the only thing in her vocabulary?

But Kurt's grin had widened and Blaine watched carefully out of the corner of his eye, pretending to be interested in talking to Wes as Kurt would whisper something into the Latino's ear and they'd erupt into laughter once again. Their focus returned to the Gryffindor table, both sporting amused smirks.

"Don't let them get to you, Blainers. Bloody Slytherin's." muttered Wes, pulling his finger up at the duo who were still chuckling to themselves.

Blaine shook his head sadly. "S'more than that, Wes."

He looked up again as Santana would blow a kiss in their direction and Kurt would sit up straight and salute them, the pair grinning stupidly.

"Ugh." Blaine groaned, standing up. "Starting to regret this."

"Where are you going?" Wes asked, frowning as he took in his friend's uneaten breakfast.

"Nowhere." Blaine replied as he motioned with his head towards the Slytherin seeker and then made his own way out of the hall.

* * *

Outside by the lake Blaine would be sat in the grass, legs crossed and bag in his lap. Three little birds would be floating around his head, having burst from his wand tip, and he'd be gazing up into the sky, eyes closed slightly from the bright sun.

"Changed your mind then, Anderson?"

His eyes would flicker up to Kurt; now stood about a metre away, smirking back at him with raised eyebrows.

"Sit."

"How demanding." Kurt chuckled, but sat down next to him anyway.

With a flick of his wand, the birds flew off over the lake. Blaine kept his gaze on them for a moment before turning.

"I talked to Berry."

Another chuckle. "You really don't have good choice of friends."

"I don't generally talk to Slytherin's unless I have to." Blaine raised his eyebrows, sending Kurt a pointed look. "Anyway, I was talking to her and it turns out if you have enough enchanted headbands, it's not that difficult to bribe her."

Kurt would still be smirking, clearly amused. "To bribe her? For what - singing tips?"

Blaine sighed. "She told me you two used to be best friends," his voice then softened slightly. "-and why that changed."

His grin would falter and suddenly Kurt would be back on his feet. "I grew up, she stayed the same annoying person she is to this day. There's nothing else to it."

Blaine reached for his wrist, pulling the Slytherin back down. "That's not what it was, Kurt."

Blue-green eyes found hazel, wide and scared. "You called me Kurt."

The Gryffindor faltered. "What?"

"What do you want from this?" his expression would darken.

"I-I don't want anything. This isn't about me." Blaine managed to mumble.

"Then what?" Kurt spat sharply, clearly upset. He'd once more risen to his feet.

"Just - sit down!" His eyes closed for a moment, taking a deep breath before looking back up.

Kurt strongly considered arguing again or simply walking away; but then slowly he sat back down, gaze distrusting.

Blaine's hand dropped from his wrist and he quickly glanced at the other boy before looking over the lake.

"She told me basically everything you've told her. About Karofsky, about before - _all_ _of it_."

Their eyes met again.

"Not everyone's like him, you know."

Kurt physically stiffened and turned his head away, not saying anything.

"In fact... barely anyone is. And about before that... you and I aren't all that different." he paused for a second and bit his lip. "I know it's all a cover. I don't think anybody else can see it - but I can now."

Kurt suddenly whipped his head back to him, glaring. "You don't know _anything _about me."

"I know that you were hurt." Blaine met his focus defiantly, speaking quietly.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt's voice cracked slightly, it was obvious he was struggling to keep his face neutral. He didn't know how to deal with the confrontation about his past, suddenly feeling vulnerable and unsure.

Blaine didn't reply straight away, as if searching for a logical reason. "Because... because I know what it's like to have no one."

"I don't have no one. I've got Santana, and Puck, and Quinn..." he was still desperately trying to argue, even though he knew Blaine was right. He was _alone_.

"Would they listen to you if you wanted to tell them a secret? Do they care if you're upset? Can you _trust_ them?"

Again, Kurt didn't have an answer.

"That's what I thought."

"I still don't understand why you're even here saying this to me. If you're not here to hold it over my head or blackmail me or something... then why?"

"I - I don't..." He sighed and looked back over the lake. "I don't know, Kurt. I'm just... I was curious to start off with. I asked around to try to find out about you. I wondered if you really just hated me, for some reason. And then I talked to Berry, and..." His voice lowered slightly, frowning and then shrugging. "I don't know. I just don't think any of it's fair."

"Life's not fair." Kurt shrugged too, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Trust me, I know." Blaine muttered, levitating some stones and flinging them into the water.

Kurt frowned. "So the incredibly handsome, intelligent, kind and charming Gryffindor has problems too. I'd never have guessed." He wouldn't say it spitefully, just the truth. "I always thought you were one of those annoyingly perfect people."

Shocked, Blaine would look back to him. "You think I'm _perfect_? A-and _handsome?_"

Kurt hesitated, then sighed softly. "Well it's not exactly a secret that I find you attractive."

"I thought..." he fiddled with his wand, "I thought you were saying all of that to make fun of me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Why would anybody like me?

Kurt looked over at him and snorted. "You're joking, right?"

Blaine would look straight back, wide-eyed and honest. "No? I've always been told it. Everything I do is to try to please my father, but nothing works."

"Blaine, you're like a fucking Prince Charming. Your dad must be a complete dick if he isn't pleased with you."

Kurt's face would have dropped at this. He sometimes forgot how lucky he was to have his family. A father that loved him no matter what, a fantastic step mother to gush about clothes and boys to, and although in Hufflepuff - Finn really was an awesome guy to have as a step-brother.

"I'm not-" Blaine laughed bitterly and shook his head. "He is I guess. But you though - you're _confident_ and_ sexy _and _strong _and... _that's what people like_."

Kurt grinned slightly, leaning back to rest on his elbows. "I like that you think I'm sexy. I was beginning to think you actually weren't interested in me at all."

Still flicking the stone through the air with his wand, Blaine would sigh. "I... aside from everything else, I'm just... scared. And it's a horrible feeling. I'm not used to it really."

"You're scared?"

"Not of _you_... just what my Dad would do if he found out, relationships in general. Gryffindor's _aren't_ _meant_ to be scared."

"Blaine." Kurt shifted slightly closer, speaking softly. "Look at me."

Blaine looked up and then shook his head with a forced smile. "I came here to talk about you anyway, not me. I'm fine."

"Blaine..." he hesitated for a second, and then reached to take his hand. "Just because your scared doesn't mean you're not brave. You were placed in Gryffindor for a reason. Don't doubt yourself. _Don't._"

"I-thanks." Blaine muttered, slightly confused as he glanced down at their joined hands.

As if realising his change, Kurt would drop his hand and stand, suddenly feeling vulnerable again. "I should go."

"Where are you going?"

"I... Uh." he paused, running a hand through his hair, unsure on how to answer. "Uhm, Puck said something about raiding the kitchens; I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to partake in rule breaking."

Blaine sighed and nodding slowly, knowing that Kurt didn't intend on going to the kitchens. "Okay... be nice to the house elves."

Forcing a cocky grin, the Slytherin would stand tall and salute him. "I will." Before spinning on his heel to move away.

Blaine looked to the floor.

"And Blaine?"

His eyes moved back up immediately, brows furrowed as he waited for the boy to continue.

"_You a_re the kind of guy that people like, not me."

Without giving him a chance to say anything else, Kurt hurried up the hill towards the school.

* * *

_What a horrible day for Quidditch._

"Captain's - shake hands."

Kurt watched as Jesse St James and David Sullivan stepped forwards, both sporting stern expressions as they shook hands, and then moved back to their teams.

The players rose into their positions, each waiting eagerly as Madam Hooch opened the box. The Bludgers and the Snitch flew out straight away, and she slowly picked up the Quaffle, making her way over to the middle of the pitch and looking up into the mass of brooms.

"Now I want a nice, clean game!" she called, before bending her knees and chucking the ball into the air. The whistle blew. Players shot forwards.

Wes quickly caught possession first, speeding off down the pitch and tossing it to Jake. It was barely a minute in and Gryffindor managed to score the first goal of the match.

"And Puckerman scores! 10-0 to _Gryffindor_!"

The Quaffle flew up again, Sebastian swooping in and managing a hat trick of goals which put Slytherin up by 20 points.

"_30-10 to Slytherin_!"

It was only when the points were level at 60-60 that Kurt caught a flash of something gold in the corner of his eye.

He turned swiftly and threw himself forwards on the broomstick, diving after the quick yellow Snitch, blocking out the sounds of the crowd - excited and anticipated as the finale neared.

Flying lower, eyes squinting in the rain, the Gryffindor seeker spotted it too, but a split second later as he pushed forwards and shot after Kurt's tail.

The Slytherin's eyes would flicker quickly to behind him and then back to the Snitch, determination surging through him as his hands gripped the broomstick so tight that his knuckles turned white.

The rain fell down heavily, thunder crackling in the sky as the Seeker's rocketed forwards, zig-zagging across the pitch as the Snitch darted and streaked it's path through the downpour.

Blaine had no doubts that Kurt would capture the Snitch first, he was too far behind, he'd spotted it too late and now Kurt was reaching out, so close, close enough to reach it and-

He flinched as the Gryffindor shot past him, cursing under his breath as he'd dive forwards again. But it was hopeless; he watched as Blaine's hands closed around the little honey coloured sphere, the crowd erupting into cheers, yells of celebration, no one noticing the rogue Bludger simultaneously barrelling its way towards him.

_Pain._ Seering hot, sharp pain was shooting up his left side, he hadn't even fully realised that he was falling yet. His shoulder throbbed. A flash of red and gold flickered above him.

"_Kurt!"_

He hit the ground with a _thud _and a grunt of affliction, eyes shutting tight as he'd grit his teeth to stop from yelling.

The crowd flooded the pitch; Gryffindor's cheering and chanting as they ran forwards.

Blaine pushed Wes out-of-the-way, stumbling through the sudden flood of people and dropping to his knees.

"Kurt, are you okay? Oh my god, are you okay?"

His eyes would flutter open, carefully using his good arm to pull off his goggles and squinting in the rain. "I-I'm f-fine. Just my shoulder-" He winced and sucked in sharply through his teeth.

"_Hummel!_" Jesse marched over, angry and red-faced. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

Blaine tilted his head up to the Slytherin Captain. "What the do you _think _it was? He got hit by a Bludger!"

Kurt cringed, eyes squinting through the light trickle of rain. "Jesse-"

"No! He pulled back!" He whipped around to glare down at the injured boy, pointing furiously. "You fucking pulled back! That Snitch was yours, _what the hell_?!"

"Hey, quit it St James, he's _hurt!_"

"Why do _you_ even care, Anderson?"

"Jesse, for Christ sake. Just back off. I'm sorry, _okay?" _Kurt groaned again as he shifted slightly, letting out a sigh of relief as Madam Pomfrey would finally push her way towards them.

Blaine stood up and took a step back. "It's called _sportsmanship,_ St James, just in case you've never heard of it."

"Anderson, could you take his broom please?" Madam Pomfrey cut across. She flicked her wand to levitate Kurt onto a stretcher, which floated by her side as she hurried off back to the Hospital Wing.

Blaine quickly ran back to collect the broom and then moved to follow.

"Blaine! Mate, where are you going?" Jake Puckerman had stopped in front of him. "Aren't you coming to celebrate?"

"Uhm, no. Not right now. But I'll see you later!" Blaine said briskly, patting Jake's shoulder with a forced grin and rushing off back towards the Castle.

* * *

"It's broken."  
Madam Pomfrey hurriedly bustled about, checking his shoulder again and shuffling over to her office and then once more up to his bed. "Just a fracture but I'm afraid you'll have to stay the night, Mr Hummel." Her hands were now moving to wrap his arm up against his shoulder and Kurt sighed, eyes closed.

At that Madam Pomfrey disappeared to her office again, and the Slytherin relaxed back into the bed.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes flickered open and he frowned as the dark-haired boy slowly made his way over to the bed. "Blaine?"

The Gryffindor smiled weakly. "Is it bad?"

He stepped forwards as if to reach for the boy's hand, then faltered and stepped back again, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Just a fracture. I'm fine." Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded.

"You don't have to wait around here, you should be celebrating." Kurt moved slightly in his bed and cringed at the pain in his shoulder. "Your team-mates - _ah _- will be wondering what you're doing."

"They'll be fine without me, the rest of the team will be chugging down the Fire Whiskey by now anyway." He shrugged, and suddenly thinking _to hell with it, _reached forwards to take the other Seeker's hand in his. "You don't look okay."

Kurt looked down at their entwined hands for a second, then back up to meet hazel eyes. "It just hurts," he laughed bitterly. "-quite a lot."

"Just squeeze the hell out of my hand if it hurts." Blaine replied, squeezing gently and running his thumb over the pale skin.

He watched transfixed as the boy laughed softly. "Thanks-"

"Drink this down, boy!" Madam Pomfrey had returned, carrying a glass of liquid and handing it to Kurt, who had to drop Blaine's hand to take it.

He downed the glass, then spluttered slightly, face scrunching up in distaste. "Urgh, that's horrible."

Kurt briskly reached for Blaine's hand again, muttering something about his shoulder still hurting as excuse.

"Well what did you expect - pumpkin juice?" The nurse rolled her eyes and wandered back to her office once more.

Snorting at her words, Blaine shook his head. "Life would be so much easier if it was all just a goblet of pumpkin juice." He leant forwards to push back Kurt's fringe. "You have mud in your hair, by the way."

"Stupid rain and dirt. Only thing about Quidditch - it's very difficult to maintain looking fabulous." He managed a small grin as he looked up.

Blaine shook his head again and laughed. "You manage it somehow."

Kurt paused, brow furrowed slightly as he gazed up at the Gryffindor. This was strange for him; to be talking so casually, and with _Blaine Anderson_ of all people.

"I'm glad St James didn't come in, he's an arsehole. You'd have thought someone would've come up by now though..." Blaine glanced back to the door.

"I'm not surprised no one's come. Actually, I'm kind of relieved. I don't really fancy someone else having a go at me for pul- for losing the game."

Kurt bit his lip, hoping the other boy hadn't noticed his slip up.

But he wasn't so lucky.

"Three things. One, it shouldn't matter, you're _hurt._ They're your team mates, they should care. Two, even if it was your fault, that shouldn't matter either. And three - how _did_ you lose that? You were winning by a mile beforehand."

"One, we're Slytherin's and I'm pretty sure Jesse will have convinced anyone that was originally willing to see me, to not. Two, again - we're Slytherin's, of course it matters. And three..." he paused for a second. "I... I uh guess you're just the better player."

"No, that's not right." Blaine shook his head. "We're even, and _you're _lighter. You should've got it."

"I couldn't see very well." Kurt uttered, hoping his excuse was a good enough one. He really didn't want to try and explain his actions. Especially since he didn't know himself why he'd done it.

"You pulled back, didn't you?"

Stumbling over his words, Kurt shook his head. "N-no. Why w-would I do that?" He rolled his eyes as if to validate it.

"Why _would _you do that?"

"Uh..." Kurt opened his mouth as if to speak, but couldn't think quick enough for an answer.

"Kurt, be honest." Blaine looked to him curiously, then down to their still entwined hands.

Kurt followed his gaze and then sighed softly. "I pulled back."

"Why?"

"I don't really know." Kurt's voice was honest, but he turned his head away.

There was a hint of a smile on Blaine's lips, and he shuffled a little on his feet. "Well... thanks anyway."

Kurt quickly turned his head to him again, fully prepared with a witty comeback to defend himself, but then simply stopped, nodded and squeezed his hand gently.

"When did we start calling each other by our first names?" The Slytherin asked suddenly.

"Erm... I don't know?"

"Sorry." Kurt smiled slightly. "I'm just-" he lifted their hands. "I don't know what this is."

Blaine's face went a little red and he pulled back, dropping the other's hand. "I.. yeah. Sorry. I can call you Hummel, if you want."

"Don't... don't apologise. But what happened to the guy who despised me? I'm a jerk, remember? You're not."

"I never despised you." Blaine muttered quietly, crossing his arms. "Plus, you're not being a jerk now. That's got to count for something."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't be again. It's kind of a reflex for me." He smirked slightly.

But Blaine just shrugged it off. "I'm getting used to it."

Kurt faltered, no longer smirking as he shifted again in his bed. He was beginning to hate how Blaine managed to make him feel so unsettled, yet at the same time so relaxed. He gasped as he knocked his shoulder again and cursed under his breath.

"Shhh, shh. Just lie still." Blaine reached to very carefully place a hand on his shoulder, barely touching but comforting anyway. "Don't move, you'll hurt it more."

Blaine was frowning, obviously concerned - and this just confused Kurt. He still didn't understand why the boy was even here.

All Kurt had ever done to him was tease or crack some stupid rude joke, and then when he'd managed to find out about Kurt's past - everything he was so insecure and scared about, Blaine hadn't uttered a word to anyone else and had been there for him. Almost like a friend. But they weren't friends.

"Are you hungry or anything? I think dinner should be going by now."

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and looked away, feeling slightly dejected but not sure why. "I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, _Blaine._ Just... why don't you go back to your common room? I'm sure you're being missed." he said this sourly and closed his eyes tight.

"W-what? Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt couldn't help but glance back at the suddenly worried and confused boy.

"I - I don't want to go back."

"Why?" the Slytherin suddenly snapped. "Why don't you want to go back? Why would you rather be here with _me _of all people?!"

There was a pause, and Blaine mumbled softly. "Because something's telling me to."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly and then he sighed and let out a groan of frustration. "I'm sorry."

"What is it?"

"I'm just... I'm not used to this, Blaine. I don't understand why you do what you do, why you seem to care so much."

Blaine laughed again quietly. "Hell, neither do I. I just... I can't find myself hating you. And like I said... something's telling me to stay. I don't know what, I just know. You make me curious and interested and embarrassed and unsure and excited... And nobody's done that before." His eyes dropped to his shoes as he finished.

"_Blaine._" Kurt chuckled softly and with his good hand, reached to take the Gryffindor's hand in his, entwining their fingers. "It's the same for me."

Blaine's eyes trailed up to their hands, then to meet the other's eyes. "I.. I know for a fact I can't make you _embarrassed._"

Kurt chuckled again and shook his head. "Maybe not in the same way."

Blaine hesitated for a moment then, but moved their joint hands up to rest against his cheek. "You know... you look amazing when you smile. I don't see it often."

"I don't often have a reason to."

"And you do now?" he smiled slightly wider.

"Maybe."

Kurt's hand slid from his and around to the back of his neck, tangling in the loose curls that had escaped their gel. Their gazes met.

"Blaine..."

Looking down at Kurt, Blaine's breath hitched in his throat and he bit his lip for a moment. "You know you said that I could forget about finding my perfect first kiss?"

He moved forwards slightly, voice quieter. _"I think I found it_."

At that he leaned down the rest of the way and pressed his lips gently to Kurt's, his eyes fluttering closed.

It felt weird at first, _different, new._ But then Kurt's lips started to move carefully against his, hand tightening in Blaine's hair, and he suddenly felt like he was floating.

Kurt slowly pulled back for breath, letting it out as more of a gasp, mouth twitching into a smile and then swiftly pulling Blaine back down to press their lips together once more.

Blaine's hand moved to cup his cheek as they kissed, both boys melting into the embrace.

"B-Blaine." Kurt whispered against his lips, before sliding his tongue out along his bottom lip; not wanting to scare him, but eager to deepen the kiss.

Blaine faltered for a second; eyes flying open, gaze shocked. But just as soon, he gave in and leaned closer, dropping his mouth open as his fingers slid up into Kurt's hair.

Kurt tried to hold back his moan as he slipped his tongue past his teeth, his hand gripping tightly at Blaine's curls.

At this Blaine did moan, and Kurt sucked a sharp breath of air in through his nose. Their tongues slid together smoothly, each boy oblivious to the world around them.

Blaine pulled back after another moment, eyes fluttering wide open and a smile gracing his face.

"Do you think that kind of counted as a good first kiss?"

"I hope it did." Kurt responded, lips tugged up in a smile, hand still tangled in the other boy's hair. "I'd be a bit disappointed in my kissing skills if you didn't think so."

Blaine blushed at this, eyes still wider than usual. "Well... you're a really good kisser."

"Not so bad yourself for a first timer." Kurt quipped back, grinning and moving his hand, thumb brushing over his flushed cheeks.

Blaine chuckled then shifted and crossed his legs, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"So, erm... I never asked, and I don't want to put a dampener on the mood, but... you've only ever kissed that _other person_, right?"

Kurt pulled back, face dropping slightly as if not wanting to disappoint. "Well... no. I've kissed other people."

"Oh. Okay."

He looked back to the Gryffindor, almost sadly, but then his eyes dropped to his crossed legs and he couldn't help the grin that flashed across his face.

"What are you grinning at?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, eyes trailing back down to his crotch. "A bit eager?"

Blaine blushed a little and bit his lip, shifting his weight, legs still crossed. "What are you talking about?"

Quickly, Kurt reached up with his good arm to grasp around his neck, pulling him down and crashing their lips together again, entangling their tongues almost roughly before pulling back. "I'm talking about the reason as to why you've got your legs crossed."

Blaine gasped as he leant back from the kiss, blinking and attempting to cross his legs further. "-th-hat is so not fair - that's like my _third kiss _- sweet Merlin, Kurt." He huffed and crossed his arms, but Kurt just laughed softly.

"Blaine. You don't have to cross your legs. It's normal." he was still grinning. "And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a little hard too."

Blaine would glance down at the slight bulge underneath the sheets of the bed and bit his lip. "I - I know it's _normal,_ I'm not completely immature. I erm... I'm just not used to it."

"That's okay." Kurt reached to take his hand again. "There's plenty of time for you to. And hey! You can go back to your dorm room and jerk off in the shower or something. I'm stuck here for the night." He'd cringe at this.

Blaine couldn't help his laugh, shaking his head at the other boy. "I was going to be a nice-" he paused, looking unsure them stumbled over his words. "I... w-was going to be nice and stay here until you fell asleep."

Kurt looked a little surprised. "Oh. Thanks. You don't have to though, Blaine." He squeezed their hands and smiled.

He just shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. It's this or try and sneak my way through a party unnoticed, and I'm not in the mood for that. Besides... I kind of don't want to go."

"Why not? Aren't you excited that you won?" Kurt asked, frowning a bit. "You're on your way to winning the house cup by the looks of it. You've got Hufflepuff left to play right? They haven't got a great team this year, there's no chance they'll beat you."

"We won because of you." Blaine stated, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"You won because you're good." Kurt corrected, yawning suddenly. He didn't know when he'd become tired.

"Sure, sure, Hummel." he shook his head and smiled at him. "You really should sleep, it'll help the medicine kick in faster."

Kurt was fully prepared to argue further, but then he yawned again and Blaine simply gave him a pointed look.

"Okay. Okay. I'll sleep."

His eyes fluttered closed and he squeezed their hands once more, relaxing back into the bed.

Blaine watched him for a while, until his breathing evened out and it seemed that he was asleep. He dropped his hand and hesitated again, but smoothly ducked down to press a kiss to his cheek.

He stopped at the door and turned around, a soft smile still gracing his face.

_Maybe this year would be good after all._


End file.
